bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Minbari
The Minbari were humanoids with exterior bone crests on their heads that hailed from the planet Minbari. A highly spiritual people, the Minbari worshipped the universe, which they considered sentient and evolving. They were governed by the Grey Council, which consisted of nine members, three each from the worker, warrior and religious castes. These caste divisions were strictly enforced; a member of one caste could not have romantic relations with a member of another caste and had to follow strict and formal rules of etiquette in inter-caste dealings. Their homeworld, Minbari, was very rich on crystalline and mineral resources. These resources were part of the Minbari technology and were widely used to construct their ships and buildings on the planet surface. The Minbari were also noted for the formation of Minbari Rangers, otherwise known as the Anla'shok. Appearance and Biology Minbari were bipedal humanoids in appearance with a distinctive boney antler-like head ridges that grew from the temples, wrapping back around to the nape of the neck and up to the crown. By and large, Minbari were completely bald, possessing very little body hair beyond eyelashes, though in a slight oddity, some have been known to be able to grow beards. This may be a simple genetic throwback or ethnic variation, certain groups are themselves less capable of facial hair growth. Minbari earlobes were small compared to those of humans and were located and at the base of the neck, just below the mandibular angle. Minbari physiology was extremely tough and able to keep functioning even after suffering substantial blood loss, even multiple amputations and other injuries that would easily kill a human. This, at least, partially stemmed from a very robust metabolism and high levels of endurance that allowed Minbari to breathe in relatively low oxygen atmospheres and could typically go without food for as long as two weeks. Their unique biochemistry however, meant that they could not imbibe alcohol without suffering a drastic psycho-chemical reaction. Those that consumed even a small amount suffered from sudden and extreme psychotic impulses accompanied by violent, homicidal rages. Minbari did not perspire the way humans did and instead secreted a kind of fluid while they slept that served a similar function. As a result, Minbari did not bathe to maintain personal hygiene but instead ritually used a chemical that stripped away the outer layers of their skin each day, as a symbol of being constantly reborn. Though Minbari reproductive organs were essentially similar to that of humans, their internal anatomy was significantly different. One of the more notable differences was that Minbari females did not menstruate, at least not in the same way as human women. Minbari were a relatively long lived race, typically living over a century, with the record being somewhere around 220 years. Strangely enough, the combination of human and Minbari DNA appeared to be conducive to increasing the lifespan of a given subject well beyond what either species would normally expect. Ambassabor Delenn lived to well over 180 years old, as did Valen. Head Crests The Minbari's distinctive head bones were actually two separate and distinct ridges. At birth, Minbari infants possessed two very small, soft ridges that sprouted from the temple and grew and closed at the back of the skull, forming the appearance of a single structure. The ridges grew in stages, each stage advancing another few millimetres and did not fully develop until child was approximately one cycle old. By that time the two soft ridges should have joined at the back of the head and hardened into a firm exoskeletal structure. In it's natural state the boney structure was smooth, interrupted only with subtly layered ridges in a pattern that resembled the growth rings of trees or antlers. Minbari however choose to style and sculpt the ridges into certain styles, a process achieved through laborious carving and ritualized binding. This practice of body modification was broadly similar to the ancient foot binding or head shaping once practiced on other planets, but was by no means as crude or damaging. From a cultural standpoint, it was more akin to the Human practices of cutting and styling hair and nails. The binding itself was done with strong molds (sometimes made from native Minbar crystal) applied to the bone at a key developmental phase and kept under continuous pressure, though care was taken to keep pressure away from brain and neck. By tradition the moulding process took place during adolescence, in a developmental period when the bones undergo rapid growth. The final binding ritual was considered something akin to a coming of age ritual that marked a passage into adulthood. Once the bone was set, it would essentially hold it's basic shape for the rest of it's life, though adult Minbari would continue to carve to keep it looking neat and symmetrical. Within the ridge structure itself was a veiny layer of very raw and tender flesh, akin to the quick under fingernail. Carving too deeply or carelessly would cause a substantial amount of discomfort and bleeding which was why carving was kept to the outer edges only. Members of the Warrior Caste almost exclusively favored a rough, jagged look, that they liked to think made them appear ominous. Some males of the other castes also adopted this more rough hewn style, but not for the same desired effect. Non-warrior females, especially those of the Religious Caste tended to favour smoother, much more rounded and elegant styles. Female warriors on the other hand tended to adopt the same style as male warriors. Culture and Society The Minbari were a deeply spiritual, highly ritualistic and highly disciplined people. They sought conformity and enlightenment above all. Honor was everything and they generally did not lie, except to save another or to help another save face. From birth to adulthood, they were taught to be selfless and learn the importance of service to all aspects of life. Working for generations, they created a legacy for themselves and were ready to sacrifice their lives, their blood, or their honor for others. Since spirituality and discipline were their way, Minbari were less likely to act on their passions. They had a ritual for everything and usually listened very carefully to words of wisdom. This was unlike Human culture which was much more free-spirited and impassioned, where people defaulted on their passions and sometimes forgot the lessons of the past. Their sacred law forbid the killing of Minbari by Minbari, a rule which had held since the time of Valen. Before Valen, it was common for the castes and clans to war amongst each other. The sacred law was briefly abandoned during the Minbari Civil War. Minbari society was segregated into a caste system. The three castes were the Worker Caste, Warrior Caste and Religious Caste. Each Minbari was born into a particular caste but could join another if they felt strongly that their calling in life laid there. The castes were divided into clans which had their own leaders and family houses, or "Fanes". Since the time of Valen, the three castes lived in peace with one another, though at times there had been friction, particularly between the religious and warrior castes. The workers, although given equal representation in the government, were often caught in between these rivalries and forgotten until Delenn reorganized the Grey Council in favor of them. Religion The Minbari believed that the universe was both alive and conscious and that it manifested in all forms of sentient life giving all individuals a piece of itself. Such a philosophy was a close belief akin to that of the Force. They also believed in a collective soul and collective reincarnation. Thus each generation of Minbari were reborn into the next. While the Minbari did not worship individual gods, they did have a Minbari representation of a higher being known as Valeria. This was probably another example of Celestial influence. Valen founded the Grey Council and was also thought of as divine by the Minbari. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Grey Council Homeworld: Minbari Attribute Dice: 14D Religious Caste :DEXTERITY 2D/4D :KNOWLEDGE 3D/5D :MECHANICAL 2D/4D :PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 :STRENGTH 2D+2/4D+2 :TECHNICAL 2D/4D Warrior Caste :DEXTERITY 2D+1/4D+1 :KNOWLEDGE 2D+2/4D+2 :MECHANICAL 2D/4D :PERCEPTION 2D/4D :STRENGTH 3D/5D :TECHNICAL 2D/4D Worker Caste :DEXTERITY 2D/4D :KNOWLEDGE 2D+2/4D+2 :MECHANICAL 2D/4D :PERCEPTION 2D/4D :STRENGTH 2D+2/4D+2 :TECHNICAL 2D+2/4D+2 Special Abilities: Enhanced Memory: The Minbari possess a limited photographic memory giving them a +1D to KNO, forgery, investigation and search when dealing with things they've seen or done before. Communication: They excel at social communication skills, receiving a +1D to intimidation, languages, bargain, command, con and persuasion. Story Factors: Caste System: Minbari are bound by a rigid caste system and must obey the dictates of all Minbari in higher castes. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.6-2 meters tall Lifespan: 160 standard years Category:Species